Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling (ジュリエット・スターリング, Jurietto Sutāringu) is the main protagonist and player-character of Lollipop Chainsaw. ''Lollipop Chainsaw ]] The audience is first introduced to Juliet, an 18 year old Senior Student at San Romero High School. when the camera encounters a young woman, awakening in her own bedroom, who is aware of the audience's presence and thus proceeds to introduce herself, before speaking in a provocative manner. Juliet then begins to talk about her social life, the specialty of each individual member of her family and her recent love interest, Nick who is waiting to offer her a gift, for her birthday at school. Preparing herself in the shower, she briefly mentions about a family secret, that she has been afraid to share with, especially with her recent boyfriend. As a sudden horde begins to walk amongst the school, she realizes she is late and quickly rushes to the school on her bike, dropping her Lollipops and states a dramatically ironic statement.Omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtQBAZuJUt4. ''Lollipop Chainsaw - Introduction. June 12, 2012 Surprised to discover her school infested with Zombies, Juliet arrives at school enraged and proceeds to take out her Chainsaw to slaughter the horde. Searching for Nick through the Parking Lot, Juliet finds various students in need of an assistance. As each student gets saved, officers from a helicopter arrive to rescue them. Later to their dismay, a zombie enters the helicopter and causes it to crash land near the front gates of the school. ]] After defeating several hordes, Juliet finally manages to get to San Romero High, but fails to find Nick and is oblivious to a stumbling zombie that is behind her. Nick then suddenly appears and slams the zombie into the ground. Moments after he strangles him, Nick is bitten, and Juliet then intervenes by slicing the zombie in the mid-section. As she grasps Nick, the two have a dramatic moment together, realizing Nick will soon become zombified. Determined, Juliet saves him by removing his head from his body. Juliet later retreats into the High School, with Nick's head to perform a magic ritual. Once conscious, Nick is shocked by Juliet, to find himself without his body. Guilt-ridden, Juliet reasons that she decapitated and performed a magic ritual on him, so she could prevent him from ever becoming a zombie. Confused, Nick question's Juliet as to why she knew how to resurrect him. As a horde suddenly appears behind them, Juliet responds by hesitantly revealing that she is a zombie hunter and plops Nick's head unto her belt, ready to fight. Along the way, Juliet tries to search for her Sensei in advice to resolute the zombie infestation. Once they meet up, Morikawa believes that the cause for the zombie hordes, was the work of a malevolent foe, who had likely broke a hole between the dimensions of Earth and the Rotten World, who may intend to create a permanent gate between the two. Sensei states that the only way to end the apocalypse is to defeat the foe and kill all of the remaining zombies. After agreeing to split up, Morikawa teleports into the Courtyard, while Juliet stays in the Cafeteria. Juliet then finds a stack of dynamite, disguised as a large birthday cake. Juliet then makes an infamous leap and begins to secure the area, then inspects the cake.TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XauvxV1OCbA. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 1 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 Once tackling a large horde, Juliet and Nick look over the cake, while Fire Zombies begin to leap from the barrier and attempt to make contact with the said "cake". As she continues to drive the Fire Zombies away, Cartwheel Bombers suddenly appear in the room, forcing her to leave San Romero ablaze. Morikawa then accidentally lands in Juliet's chest, after being attacked by a quite familiar foe. She recognizes the perpetrator as Swan, a quiet classmate that she knew at San Romero. Angered, she proceeds to ask for Swan's devious motivations, in which he returns with a mocking taunt. Swan then continues to perform a dark ritual, that summons five malicious beings called The Dark Purveyors, to rise unto the planes of the Earth. Sensei attempts to stop this, but fails when the Dark Purveyors already reach Earth, and is later to be assumed dead. As Swan commands the Dark Purveyors to "rot" San Romero, he commences the ritual, by summoning Zed. As he begins to take his physical form, Zed flings Juliet all the way to the Junkyard, by screaming "PISS OFF". Landing moments after, Juliet sees Zed on the screen of the "Mosh Pit". Juliet than makes her way through the trail of the Junkyard, and easily tackles all Profanity attacks or Zombie enemies along the trail. Once they confront, Juliet becomes offended when she learns that Zed "tortures small animals", based on the information of his Fact Screen. Zed is easily defeated at the end of the first boss fight, and Morikawa returns, amazingly alive, to send an ominous message to Juliet and Nick. Morikawa gives Juliet a map that shows where all the other Purveyors have scattered. He then states that it has been quite likely that all of Juliet's classmates have been transformed into the undead. In Morikawa's bad condition, he finds confidence in Juliet and Nick, that they can stop the Zombie Apocalypse, before pausing. After Morikawa humorously wakes up, he offers Juliet a birthday gift, telling how he favored her as his student, before he truly dies. When a vintage-styled elevator falls from the sky, Juliet watches as Morikawa leaves his body as a spirit, and proceeds to enter the elevator, before giving her a thumbs up and flying into the Land Beyond Words, with Juliet happily waving him a goodbye. Juliet then thanks Sensei in his name for his gift immediately afterwards. As Juliet and Nick return to San Romero, Nick pleads with Juliet that he is not best suited in his present condition. Juliet responds with ridiculous reasons, which later upset Nick, but the two are later interrupted by another Dark Purveyor, when she notices a ship fly above San Romero. Once dodging the lightning being conducted by the ship, Juliet spots her older sister, Cordelia riding on the back of it. Getting her attention, Cordelia drops off her birthday present in the mid-air, causing it to fly all the way to the Stadium, and forcing Juliet to retrieve it. After a series of dashes through the rooftops of San Romero, Juliet manages to get her present, the Chainsaw Blaster.TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6pLUJWHIAI. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 2 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 After testing the new weapon at the Stadium, Juliet regroups with Cordelia at the Swimming Pool, having a minor conversation about Nick. After Cordelia spots the Dark Purveyor suddenly present on his ship, it rises as he attempts to escape, destroying the ceiling of the indoor swimming pool. Juliet and Cordelia then quickly maneuver a plan to land Juliet on the ship. Juliet then confronts Vikke, the King of Viking Metal, initiating the second boss battle. Defeated through a slash of his jaw, his pet Yumil attempt to defeat Juliet, but was easily defeated through one swift kick. The ship then loses control and crash lands at the O'Bannon Farm. Once at the farm, Juliet inspects the area, confident that another Purveyor will come to conduct misery in San Romero. Realizing Nick is nowhere to be found, he later discovers her, as she is shocked that he just so happens to be zombified. Juliet then falls as Nick begins to slowly advance towards her, but is interrupted, when Juliet's younger sister, Rosalind drives through the area in a bus, making Juliet realize she was hallucinating in a dream. As Juliet introduces her boyfriend Nick, Rosalind begins to lose control of her bus and drops off a gift before the two lose contact. Suspicious, Juliet continues by going on a search for her. Juliet then realizes she has received a Nick Popper, Rosalind's gift. As Juliet follows and protects Rosalind from harm all through the farm, Juliet is frequently taken into other dimensions, through mushrooms where giant Chickens run amok. Finally reaching the bus, Juliet grows suspicious when she notices Rosalind suddenly has knowledge to motor vehicles. As the bus ride continues, it is realized she is a Dark Purveyor. Returning to the other dimension, Juliet meets Mariska. Once irritated, Juliet insults Mariska based on her malodorous stench, but in return is shown her ill-conditioned sister, who appears to be under some influence from her. After stating a philosophical speech, Juliet and Mariska then engage in the third boss fight.TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gukpvgG5dk. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 3 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 Once destroying her collar bone, Juliet decapitates a dazed Mariska and is surprised to find Rosalind is not present. Juliet gets a phone call from a mysterious caller and is informed Rosalind has been kidnapped once again, at the Fulci Fun Center. Desperate, Juliet considers risking to save Rosalind alone, but is benefited from the sudden appearance from her father, Gideon, who then shows an intimidating face, expressing a dislike for Nick. Juliet begins to express her concern about Rosalind with her father, when the three stroll through the city of San Romero. She later attempts to introduce Nick to her father, seeing that he expresses a mistrust of their relationship. When her father insults Nick's lack of self-use, Juliet defends him by stating that Nick's tongue is limber, but in return receives an aggressive response. Arriving at the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet and Gideon develop a plan on defeating the next Dark Purveyor. Juliet volunteers to become a decoy, while her dad volunteers to rescue Rosalind. Before leaping unto the stairs of the building, Juliet receives a gift from him and her mom, called Nick Shoot. Entering the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet continuously encounters phenomena of sudden teleporting into the realms of archaic arcade games. Juliet then confronts the Purveyor, once she finally reaches the top of the building. As Juliet demands for her sister, the Dark Purveyor, Josey reminds her that they must battle for her return. Thus initiating the fourth boss fight. After taking battle into the skies, Juliet disables his ship and finally defeats him. But to her dismay, she was deceived and was told that if she chooses to kill him, Rosalind will not be returned, despite what he had claimed earlier. As Dad manages to snatch Rosalind back, he uses dynamite to destroy the bottom of his ship, and lands both of them to the ground to safety with a parachute. Josey is then sliced in half along with his ship and is killed once the UFO explodes from the impact of Juliet's chainsaw. Juliet then drops down, winking at the audience. Returning to the high school, the Starlings plan out a strategy on defeating the last Dark Purveyor. When Nick is presented with his "makeover" to the Starlings by Rosalind, Nick grows fed up being neglected of his pleads and begs with Juliet to abandon him for the better. Strongly in love with him, she insists that he continues with her, but is turned down, due to his willingness to take the dangerous risks. But determined, Juliet takes Nick against his will and the family continues with their journey into the unfinished Cathedral. Blocked from the original route, Juliet relocates into an alternative path, in which Cordelia helps her throughout her way.TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHvR6LDLZMs. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 4 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 Later at a loss of ammunition, Rosalind joins in when Juliet reaches the construction site of the Cathedral. After reaching her location and defeating a large horde, Gideon suddenly appears, and helps Juliet find the last Dark Purveyor. He then punches support beam, that causes a domino effect in the area and finally causes a hole to be broke open, due to a wrecking ball hitting the floor. Juliet and Nick are then given assurance that they will be successful. Landing into the Catacombs, Juliet confronts an oddly gladded Swan, pleased that the two have arrived. Speaking out to him, Juliet then notices a bullet was fired from behind her. A Dark Purveyor than appears suddenly from the midst of sudden fire, and Juliet proceeds to block the remaining bullets with her Chainsaw. Swan then introduces Juliet to Lewis Legend, the final and most powerful Purveyor. As the two get hostile, their weapons begin to collide and confidently, Lewis blasts his Guitar around the arena, preparing for the fifth boss fight. Unlike the other Dark Purveyors, Lewis is not weakened so easily. Provoked by the dismemberment of his lower legs, Lewis transforms his bike into a large, dangerous mecha and improvises his tactics whenever a significant amount of his arsenal has been dismantled. Later dwarfed in size, Juliet defeats Lewis through a diagonal slice across his torso, causing him and his bike to get destroyed in a great explosion. After the battle ends, Swan reveals to Juliet that her defeats against the Dark Purveyors, was a pre-determined plan to Swan's diabolical plot. He then claims that the sacrifice of five pre-selected zombies was required to occur to fully initiate the ritual, and that by the point of their deaths they must exclaim: Juliet so confused by Swan's deviant intentions, she asks of Swan his motivations. In return she is replied that her "betrayal" was the fault for his revenge, and that he hopes that by terrorizing San Romero, it will destroy all those who had hurt him. Swan then shoots himself with Lewis' Guitar and a blob of undead corpses clump together at the center of San Romero, and becomes a giant named Killabilly. Juliet and Nick race towards him as he begins his existence. Once the two reach him, Killabilly takes grasp of Juliet and a boss fight begins. After being held, attempted to be swallowed, and attacked by his massive strength, Juliet manages to weaken him and jump over his right arm. As she reach further towards his head, Juliet gets a message from Sensei Morikawa stating that Juliet must enter Killabilly's body in order to defeat him. Juliet attempts to follow the orders of her deceased Sensei, but is interrupted when her father suddenly appears, flying into the air, with his motorcycle filled with several grenades. Juliet witnesses his courageous act, but is heart-broken to realize that her father sacrificed himself for the sake of her. Nick motivates Juliet to continue, despite being emotionally afflicted, and leaps into the body of Killabilly.TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8IqMnTPMq4. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 5 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 As they continue, Juliet fights through strange tentacles coming out of the walls of Killabilly's body. Once they are all destroyed, Juliet reaches its "core" and finds a decapitated Swan corpse attached to Killabilly's heart. As Juliet gets another phone call from Sensei Morikawa, she is informed that the only way that Killabilly can be defeated, is by initiating a "Nick Bomb", where Nick will be placed on Swan's corpse and force Killabilly to self-destruct, killing Nick in the process. As Juliet makes her final goodbyes, Nick dies along with Killabilly. After his death, it is revealed Nick will be resurrected, due to his brave sacrifice. From the words of Morikawa Sensei, Nick is informed that there was a "mix-up" with his resurrection. Juliet is seen sobbing in the rubble, whereas Nick informs her of his well-being. The two race towards each other, but fail to realize that Nick now has Morikawa's body. As they begin to kiss, they are interrupted by Rosalind, and the two see that Gideon is still alive. The family and Nick rejoice and return home over a sunrise, with Juliet pleased with the outcomes of her birthday. After the end credits, the outcomes to Juliet's fate are determined by the choices the player made, whether they saved all the SOS Students or not. If they were all saved, Juliet's mother would present Juliet her cake, and the Starlings will sit down at the dining table, with Nick presenting Juliet his present, which reveals a box of lollipops. If the player failed to save all the students, Juliet's Mom will be clutching an arm as a zombie and attack the Starlings and Nick.TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3CFM4_JQrI. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 6 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 ''Killer is Dead Juliet Starling was found trapped in a barrel, at the wine cellar of Sebastian's castle. Mondo Zappa discovered Juliet, when he was later aided by Bryan Roses, who contributed to the defeat of a swarm of bats. This unlocked the gate to his wine cellar, and there Mondo found a barrel with what appears to be something, struggling to escape. Destroying the barrel, Mondo frees Juliet as she raises her chainsaw. She gazes at him for a few moments, before leaving the cellar.XCVii007r1. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWeM55bo4sY. ''KILLER IS DEAD - Juliet Starling Easter Egg (Lollipop Chainsaw) HD Xbox 360 PS3. Sep 3, 2013. Biographical Information right|207x207px right|250px *Age: 18 *GPA: 3.4 *Totally In Love With: Nick Carlyle. *Favorite Weapon: Bedazzled Chainsaw. *Favorite Food: Strawberry lollipops. Are lollipops food? *Favorite Hobbies: Cheerleading of course. Cheerleading, Karaoke and bisecting the undead. *Secret Kink: Likes to be told she's not fat. *Favorite Color: Pink! *Favorite Movie: Toss up between Evil Dead and Legally Blonde. *Favorite Animal: PoniesLollipop Chainsaw. Facebook. https://apps.facebook.com/julietsyearbook/?page=1. Juliet's Yearbook - Page 2. Nov 3, 2013 (Retrieved) *Favorite Senior Year Memory: Cheerleading Nationals 3rd year in a row! *Favorite Quote: "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." - Leonardo DiCaprioLollipop Chainsaw. Facebook. https://apps.facebook.com/julietsyearbook/?page=1. Juliet's Yearbook - Page 2. Nov 3, 2013 (Retrieved) *Date Of Birth- June 12, 1994 Character Description Appearance Juliet has long golden blonde hair, that is placed into two curled-point ponytails, by two pink with white trimmed scrunchies, and a few bangs across each side. She is noted for her fair skin, soft features, blue eyes and curvaceous figure. In the game, she wears the standard San Romero Cheerleading outfit, consisting of a small purple top, that is supported by two ties, with the San Romero High Logo, "San Romero Knights", with the "I" of Knights being a medieval lance. This outfit also comes with a purple skirt, that has a white underlining above, and pink underlining below, along with a red belt. This also comes with white, purple trimmed stockings with San Romero Knights placed on the outer sides of her legs, along with red leg warmers and red with white sneakers. Other accessories include her pink watch on her left hand and a black sweatband with two white strips on her right. Personality As a high school student of San Romero High, Juliet Starling guises a personality as a bubbly, amiable, innocent, lollipop-obsessed cheerleader, in order to maintain normalcy within her presence of San Romero. Outside of her social life, Juliet conceals her shocking family secret as a zombie hunter from society, and was formerly insecure to divulge upon it. Juliet's inner personality is exemplified by a mature but violent (and sometimes vulgar) nature, with an enjoyment for zombie slaughter, regardless of whom some of those zombies may be.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1115. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 At other times, Juliet can often be oblivious or simple-minded in frequent situations, as she can become easily distracted by minor details or react inappropriately to statements.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=g6F8kJudZX8#t=542. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 Infatuated with Nick Carlyle, Juliet had become heavily devoted to Nick's safety, ever since he had been decapitated (despite making decisions that may not be ideal). Based on the situation, some of the traits in her personality tend to become inconsistent, quickly shifting from pleasant to aggressive. Insecure about her weight, Juliet can be regretful about her obsession with lollipops, often being concerned with the size of her buttocks. Powers 'Abilities' *'Athletic Ability': As Cheerleader Captain of San Romero, Juliet is highly skilled in athletic ability, allowing her to perform leaps of unrealistic feats, acrobatic capabilities, with extended endurance, and sheer force. *'Karate Training': As a part time student of Sensei Morikawa, Juliet has been trained in defense, capable of fending off several enemies, nearly without any signs of difficulty or vulnerability. *'Chainsaw Training': Juliet favors her Chainsaw as her primary weapon of choice, in formal combat. With this knowledge, she is capable of construing harm to her opponent with ease. *'Star Soul Power': After Juliet slashes a zombie, she may receive a star soul as a reward. After managing to collect as many stars to fill up her meter, Juliet can activate her Star Soul Power. Juliet will then begin to become covered in a rainbow monochrome layer, and will have her natural abilities have been boosted. The song Mickey will play during this mode. 'Long Range' *'Chainsaw Blaster': Juliet can subsequently use the Chainsaw Blaster, after she retrieve her sister's present in Stage 2. Juliet can ward off enemies from great distances, but must always reload ammo. *'Nick Popper': With limited use, Juliet can use the Nick Popper, to stun several enemies from a near distance, by shooting Nick towards her opponents. Provided by Rosalind, the player can follow up the attack with a Chainsaw slash that will cause several zombies to become decapitated. *'Nick Shoot': Juliet can kick Nick towards her enemies in a short amount of time, and cause them to be groggy. This will give her the opportunity to kill a minimum amount of enemies, but isn't always guaranteed to stun all the surrounding zombies. This was given as a gift from her mom and dad. 'Close Range' *'Pom-Pom Bash': With the use of her handy Pom-Poms, Juliet can easily use them to stun and damage enemies. Though this attack is not as effective as her Chainsaw. *'Chainsaw Dash': After receiving a gift from Morikawa, Juliet will receive a Chainsaw that will allow her to travel at an extended speed, with limited use. *'Nick Roulette': This allows Juliet to select an attack, while at the same time, causing the player to be cautious in order to select the desired attack. This can also be used whenever Juliet loses her full health. *'Nick Toss': With the use of the Nick Roulette, Juliet can use Nick's head to cause circling enemies groggy, by using her Pom-Poms and attaching them to Nick, with an unknown Rainbow chain. She will then spin Nick, causing the zombies to be Groggy. This has limited use. *'Nick Shake': If you're ever short on Zombie Medals, Juliet can select Nick Shake from Nick Roulette to earn more coins. Once selected, Juliet will begin shaking Nick's head up and down, the player must repeatedly tap the X button (PS3) or A button (Xbox 360), and a limited amount of medals will spawn from Nick's head. The faster you press the button, the more medals spawn. Lollipops will also subsequently spawn from Nick's head as well. However, on Very Hard mode, the chances of lollipops spawning from Nick's head are extremely low. 'Weaknesses' *'Human Limitations': As a human, Juliet Starling is still vulnerable to harm, taking any damage that confronts her. Symbolism Juliet is based upon the original character that appeared in Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet. Like her original counterpart, Juliet had a love interest that was recently conceived from only a few days ago, prior to the events of their story. The Juliet from Shakespeare's play had several characters who were intended to be her love interests (Romeo, Tybalt, Paris etc.). This character pokes that fact, by having several characters who are sexually or romantically attracted to her (Nick Carlyle, Swan, Junji Morikawa, etc.). The defeat of Killabilly also draws some similar parallels to the death of Shakespeare's Juliet. Where Juliet inserts Nick to the heart of Killabilly in order to activate the Nick Bomb, Shakespeare's Juliet takes Romeo's dagger, and inserts it into her own heart. Both endings leave two characters deceased, except in Lollipop Chainsaw, Juliet and Nick are alive, left happily reunited, as opposed to the tragic deaths that took place from the original play.SparkNotes. http://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/romeojuliet/section7.rhtml. Act 2, prologue–scene 1. Nov 3, 2013 (Retrieved) Quotes ---- ---- Trophies/Achievements References *Juliet has similar facial features to Rikku from the games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Coincidentally, both are voiced by Tara Strong in English. *Tara Strong also voices a cheerleader captian on Family Guy, who has an identicle hairstyle to Juliet's. *Another one of Tara's characters on Family Guy with pig tails is Stewie's girlfriend from "Sibling Rivalry". *Juliet's surname can be viewed as a reference to Silence of the Lambs' protagonist, as both share last names and are called to action during their lives at their academies/schools.Wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clarice_Starling. Clarice Starling. Oct 3, 2013 (Retrieved) *Prior to completing a Zombie Walk Quick-time event, Juliet can be heard saying "If it bleeds, I can kill it", which alludes to a quote from Arnold Schwarzenegger's character, Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, who appeared in the 1987 film Predator.bdlthrasher. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNr0WXQ3Ho4. Predator (1987) - If it bleeds, we can kill it. Jul 27, 2011 **She may also be heard saying "You're already dead!", which is a quote from the character Kenshiro, the protagonist of the anime and manga series Fist of the North Star.Puliukko666. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQD2w4HU3jw. You're already dead.. Dec 30, 2011 *Juliet's name was taken from the main heroine of the famous Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet.LollipopChainsaw. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLsfXZqVAlo. Lollipop Chainsaw - Behind the Scenes with James Gunn & Suda51. May 3, 2012 *Due to her similar hairstyle and shared actress with Tara Strong, Juliet has been sometimes jokingly deemed the "grown-up" version, of the character Bubbles.Tvtropes. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WMG/LollipopChainsaw. Lollipop Chainsaw. Feb. 14, 2014 (Retrieved) *The Wii U game The Wonderful 101 has a character named Wonder Pink, who is very similar to Juliet. Both characters are cute, sexy, athletic high school girls who wield weapons that they have given a "girly" theme to, and are both voiced by Tara Strong. In one cutscene, the female antagonist Vijounne calls Pink a "ditzy, cheerleader-looking, pom-pom-headed BLEEP", which is an implicant reference to Juliet.AbdallahSmash026. Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCtNbZHmtYY. Wonderful 101 : Part 17: Operation 004-A: Wonder Blue Vs Vijounne! Mode. Oct 3, 2013 Trivia/Notes *Juliet's favorite quote is credited to Leonardo DiCaprio, despite it originating from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet.Sparknotes. http://nfs.sparknotes.com/romeojuliet/page_78.html. Act 2, Scene 2. Jan 22, 2013 (Retrieved) This means that the quote Juliet uses was sourced from the recent adaption. *The total weight of Juliet, her chainsaw, her clothing, her lollipops, and Nick's head is 75 kilograms, as seen when she is on a weight-reading elevator battling zombies, before their weight breaks it.omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6F8kJudZX8. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 *Juliet stated that the first zombie she killed was when she was 6 months old, using a sharpened rattle. *Juliet has a notable habit of swearing frequently during her fights, such as when she referred to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another zombie a "fat-ass".omegaevolution. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbeCAfMuwXg. Lollipop Chainsaw Nick Carlyle Trailer HD. Feb 10, 2012 *Juliet can be heard exclaiming the phrase "Amazeballs" when performing a Trampoline or Vaulting Box QTE. This references the Named Zombie Uwe, who will become angry whenever he is not credited for the phrase.Omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=g6F8kJudZX8#t=1728. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 *If the player angles the camera low enough, Juliet will slam her chainsaw down into the ground and cover her backside or front depending on where the player is looking. Rooster Teeth. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-mSyd6oW_Q. Achievement Hunter : Lollipop Chainsaw - I Swear! I Did It By Mistake! Achievement Guide. Jun 12, 2012 *Juliet is one of the few females in the game who does not wear high heels by default. *Juliet is the only one of the three Starling sisters whose hair has no visible signs of dye. Cordelia's hair has streaks of brunette while Rosalind's hair has streaks of pink. *Juliet is presumably the only charcter in the game who ever breaks the "fourth wall". (This is a TV and Movie term for a character who talks to the viewing audience as if they can perceive that they are there). This is evidenced when she responded to the fact screen during her boss fight with Zed.TheLaughinAssassin. Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6pLUJWHIAI. Lollipop Chainsaw: Cutscenes (Part 2 of 6). Jul 4, 2012 *During early development, Juliet's in-game model had bigger eyes and lips. These were greatly toned down for the final version, in which she has realistically-proportioned eyes and lips. *On the Japanese promotional artwork and box arts, Juliet looks more soft and cute. On American/European promotional artwork and box arts, she is more "toughened up". ** Also of note is that on the American box art, Juliet's features are mirrored. The wristband and watch are on the wrong arms (the wristband should be on the right arm while the watch should be on the left), her bangs are on the left side of her forehead instead of the right, and the long strand of hair is on the right side of her face instead of the left. *A Killer is Dead contest was held in Japan in 2013, in which whoever found Juliet could call or write to the company, and the one lucky winner would receive a replica of Mondo's sword.Destructoid. http://www.destructoid.com/juliet-starling-to-appear-in-killer-is-dead-259187.phtml. Juliet Starling to appear in Killer is Dead. Aug 1, 2013 *If the release date of Lollipop Chainsaw represents Juliet's birthday, than that means Juliet was born in June 12 (US)IGN. http://www.ign.com/games/lollipop-chainsaw/. Lollipop Chainsaw. Oct 4, 2013 (Retrieved), June 13 (AU)IGN. http://xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/lollipop-chainsaw/. Lollipop Chainsaw. Dec 22, 2013 (Retrieved), June 14 (JP)IGN. http://www.ign.com/games/lollipop-chainsaw/. Lollipop Chainsaw. Dec 22, 2013 (Retrieved), or June 15 (EU)IGN. http://xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/lollipop-chainsaw/. Lollipop Chainsaw. Dec 22, 2013 (Retrieved) all on the year of 1994. *Juliet doesn't seem to know a lot about sports. This is seen in the second Zombie Basketball sequence when she says 'put the round thing into the goalpost'. *During a conversation with Nick in Stage 1, Juliet shows that she is incredibly fluent in the Japanese language. *Her surname "Starling" is a surname of Anglo-Saxon origin, indicating that Juliet's family has English/European heritage. "Starling" is a Middle-English surname literally meaning "Starling", in reference to the bird of the same name. "Starling" was also used as a nickname for a raucous or voracious person. As a cheerleader, this is fitting for Juliet. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Juliet pic.JPG|A Fact Screen Base LollipopChainsawFactScreenJuliet.png|Fact Screen in Gameplay Lollipop chainsaw calender art.jpg|Fact Screen in Calendar art Juliet Art 2.JPG|Winking Juliet Art 3.JPG|Alternative Fact Screen Juliet Starling Fact Screen.png|Fun Facts of Juliet 'Close-Ups' Juliet.jpg|Juliet's Facebook Avatar Juliet Starling winking in the Trailer.png|A winking Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw SS 17.jpg|Juliet searching for Nick Lollipop Chainsaw SS 44.jpg|From Nick's Perspective lollipop-chainsaw-4.png|Juliet in a Classroom Lollipop Chainsaw SS 12.jpg|Juliet confessing to Nick Lollipop Chainsaw SS 53.jpg|A side view of Juliet Juliet starling.jpg|Juliet at San Romero Lollipop Chainsaw SS 9.jpg|Morikawa at Juliet's grasp 'Concept Art' Juliet Illustrations.JPG|Juliet Illustrations Juliet Concept Art.JPG|Juliet Concept Art Juliet illustration.JPG|Juliet attacking Zombies 'Advertisements' 'Gameplay' CheerleaderChain.jpg|Cheerleader Chain Lollipop Chainsaw SS 24.jpg|Chainsaw Stab Lollipop Chainsaw SS 45.jpg|Pom-Pom Bash Lollipop Chainsaw SS 25.jpg|Boss Fightin' Lollipop Chainsaw SS 28.jpg|Accidental Vandalism Lollipop Chainsaw SS 29.jpg|Pole Dancin' Lollipop Chainsaw SS 33.jpg|Sparkle Hunting Lollipop Chainsaw SS 32.jpg|Decapitation Lollipop Chainsaw SS 6.png|Zombie Walk 'Game Models' Lollipop - Juliet.jpg|Juliet's basic model Julliet2.png|A winking Juliet 'Wallpapers' Polls Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also *Alternate Costumes Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Cheerleaders Category:Starling Family Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters